Some embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a lens module having an optical system including six or more lenses.
Lens modules, mounted in camera devices provided in portable terminals, commonly include a plurality of lenses. For example, such a lens module may include six lenses, in order to provide an optical system having high resolution.
However, in the case that such an optical system having high resolution is configured using a plurality of lenses, as described above, a focal length (the distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an image-sensing surface) of the optical system may be increased. In this case, it may be difficult to mount the lens module in a relatively thin device or portable terminal. Therefore, the development of a lens module in which a length of the optical system is reduced may be needed.
Patent Documents 1 to 4 listed below relate to art associated with the lens module.